


Let Me Fall

by Rayofsunlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Lawyer! Dan, M/M, Mental Hospital AU, Suicide Attempt, Therapist! Phil, blackmailing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayofsunlester/pseuds/Rayofsunlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is admitted to an adult mental hospital after he attempts suicide. Phil is Dan's therapist there.</p><p>*Updates on Sundays*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic posted on ao3. This idea was originally for pbb but I didn't go through with it. I hope you enjoy the story. New chapter every Sunday!

Dan couldn’t take it anymore. He just couldn’t. He entered his workplace and felt the stares burning into his back, murmurings accompanying his progression to his office. This has been going on for the past two weeks. This has been going ever since BRD spilled his secret out to everyone. At first he was furious. BRD had blackmailed him for weeks and he had done everything the bastard had requested, even the most twisted ones. Then the backlash he had gotten at work when BRD had sent the email containing the incriminating video to all of his colleagues had completely crushed him. He had not expected his colleagues and ‘friends’ to be this closed minded or unsupportive. His boss had immediately called him to her office. This was unacceptable she had said. To work at Hill Dickinson, you had to have a clean record, or break it while working for the firm. It would tarnish the reputation of the firm she had also said. Bullshit, all of it was bullshit to Dan. They were all just bigoted and misogynistic, ironically not being able to differentiate between the victim and the culprit. 

He entered his office and locked the door behind him. He lumbered to the window which offered a great view of the city below, his office being perched on the 20th floor of the building in central London. For the last five years he had enjoyed this view while working on his cases. He had felt like he was towering over everyone, untouchable, a brilliant career in front of him with one of the best law firms in England. Now, he felt like dirt with no one wanting to come near him voluntarily nor talk to him without a look of pity or disgust on their faces. He felt his hands start shaking at the thought.

‘I’m pathetic. A pathetic piece of shit. They are right, I deserve the shit I’m getting for being so fucking stupid.’ he said, his breath escaping in a strangled sob. 

A knock was heard at the door. Dan wiped his eyes hastily, took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure before unlocking the door and opening it slightly. 

‘Good Morning Daniel’ said Christopher.

‘What do you want Chris?’ Dan replied, venom in his voice.

‘No need to be so disrespectful. I am here to help you actually. Can I get in? I don’t want to talk about that in the corridor.’

Dan opened the door completely and let Chris enter, swiftly locking the door after him. 

‘I have heard that Ms Wade wants to remove some cases from you. She thinks that your work has drastically deteriorated since the..eum…incident and that you are not apt to continue on such important cases.’ Chris said.

Dan looked at him blankly as if not registering what Chris had just said. 

‘Look, I know you are not at your best right now. I would suggest that your take some leave and get your shit together before she fires you.’ 

‘What do you care about what happens to me? I didn’t see you by my side when that video was sent to everyone.’ Dan replied, his anger flaring. 

‘For fucks sake Dan! I.. AM..TRYING..TO ..HELP. Ok? I went to talk with her before coming here and tried to soften here a bit to get you these vacation days. Stop blaming me for not saying anything when the incident happened. I have a wife and a kid and I don’t want to lose my opportunity of promotion and improving their lives. YOU fucked up, don’t drag me into this too.’

‘You were supposed to be my best friend and best friends help each other whatever happens’ Dan almost screamed. He was releasing his pant up anger against Chris. 

‘You have no best friends in this field of work Dan, only friends and acquaintances. And you know this’ Chris replied coldly. ‘Take the offer or not, that’s your problem. You have until this afternoon to inform Ms Wade of your decision.’

And with that Chris marched out of the office leaving Dan slumped on his chair. As much as he hated to admit it, Dan thought that Chris was right. He needed some time off from this toxic environment, some time away from the back stabbings, stares, murmurs and unsaid words. And if he was allowed that without getting outright fired then great for him. Sure he would lose some important cases, connections that he worked hard to get and even miss a chance for future promotions but at least he wouldn’t lose his mind. With that thought in head he walked to the hell that was Ms Wade’s office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan parked his Vauxhall in the recently gravelled alley in front of his house. It was the typical two bedroom house with white washed walls and a terrace. At the back was a little garden that Dan liked to relax in when everything became too overwhelming. Dan had chosen the house because of the quiet surroundings and it’s proximity to his work: Dan wasn’t a morning person and any chance to wake up later to get to work was welcomed. 

He entered the house, tossing his shoes and coat in a random direction before walking straight to his bedroom and falling on the bed face first. A groan escaped his mouth. The meeting with Ms Wade about the vacation had gone well considering the circumstances. After some choice words by her he had been granted a month vacation for ‘medical reasons’. Dan rolled on the bed, now facing the ceiling. 

‘What am I going to do with my life now?’ he said out loud, eyes scanning the bare ceiling. The same one he had stared at thousands of times when his mind wouldn’t shut up.

He stayed there for some minutes, mindlessly playing with a piece of paper that was on his pillow. He finally realised what he was doing and lifted the piece of paper. Frowning, he unfolded the paper. He didn’t remember leaving anything there this morning. On the paper was a too familiar handwriting. The same that has been tormenting him for the last few months. His heart was pounding so fast that if someone was in the room with him, they would surely hear it.

“YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS THE LAST ACT DANIEL, DIDN’T YOU?  
NO, OF COURSE NOT. I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU SUFFER ENOUGH.  
YOU DESERVE MORE.  
TONIGHT YOU’LL BE GETTING A BIG SURPRISE.  
ENJOY THE PEACE WHILE IT LASTS.

-BRD”


End file.
